


Song of the Ring

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sam can’t figure out where the music comes from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Creepy Songs/Circus

Samwise kept telling Frodo that he heard music, but Frodo heard nothing. Sam thought perhaps Frodo was so preoccupied with the Ring that he simply couldn’t think about anything else. He heard it both day and night and it was not pleasant music. It reminded him of funerals and death. It was very faint sometimes.

When Sam thought Frodo was dead, he took the Ring from him in order to finish the task, to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom. The music got louder and he knew. It had been the Ring calling to him all the time.


End file.
